Many different types of stands are presently available to support camera devices, such as digital and analog cameras and video and still picture cameras. In response to the release of mobile telephones with built in cameras, stands have also been adapted for use with mobile telephones. Accordingly, the term “camera device” as used herein includes any device which has picture or video taking capabilities.
An exemplary stand for use with a mobile telephone is disclosed in U.S. 2005/0164541 A1. The stand disclosed by U.S. 2005/0164541 A1 is however a rather bulky stand which is attached to the phone via a quick connect coupling. This requires the user to constantly carry around the bulky stand. Furthermore, when the user wishes to use the stand, the stand must first be attached to the phone.
Another example is disclosed by TW252039 Y. The stand disclosed by TW252039 Y is formed as a part of the back side of the housing of a mobile phone. In this way, the stand is always connected to the phone and therefore always available for use. However, the stand adds extra weight and volume to the phone which will be undesirable for those users who do not need a camera stand.
Still a further example is disclosed by U.S. 2002/0017545 A1. U.S. 2002/0017545 A1 discloses a carrying case for an electronic device. The carrying case can furthermore be transformed into a stand for holding the electronic device in a fixed position. In one embodiment, the case is used for carrying a camera. The case comprises a flexible metal portion which can be folded out to form a camera stand. The camera can then be taken out of the case and mounted onto the constructed camera stand. However, when converting the case to a camera stand, it is necessary to remove the camera from the case and then afterwards mount the camera on the stand with a fastening screw. This operation consumes time and the user can also risk loosing the screw which connects the camera to the stand. In addition, the case is rather bulky and heavy.